Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Epilogue
by DbzpreteenGohanfan87
Summary: The last part of the Dragonball Z Alternate Path series. Set 6 year after the World Tournament. Gohan and Videl are now in Highschool. And now they meet up back again after 4 years apart. What will happen to them? How will they react to each other after so long? Only I know. *Warning* Rated M for eventual Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Epilogue**

**Chapter :1**

6 years had past since the 24th World Tournament, over 5 1/2 since the Intergalactic one, and 7 years since The Cell Games. And since then, things have changed. With the outing of the Z-Fighters and their "tricks" revealed as reality following the 24th World Tournament. Human fighters were getting stronger as the avenue for new strength was discovered. Though, nobody yet had cracked the barrier of over 200. About the strength the Z-Fighters found themselves at during the 23rd tournament.

After the success of the World Tournament, and later even the Intergalactic Tournament, the renewed interest in the public caused the authorities to change from 3 years, to 2 year intervals between World Tournaments. The 1st tournament after this new rule, the 25th Tournament, occured 2 years after the 24th. Goku faced Brody this time, Piccolo fought with Vegeta in the 1st round, and then Gohan faced Vegeta in the next round. They both won decisively, and Gohan faced Goku in the finals once again. And this time, Gohan won decisively. Fulfilling Goku's prophecy of Gohan finally surpassing him, and unifying the World Title belts as one. The next tournament after that, Gohan fought Brody in the final round, and Goku once again fought Vegeta in one of the initial rounds. Goku and Vegeta fought each other to a draw once again, and Gohan went on to defeat Brody in the Finals. Defending his championship and becoming the 1st ever triple champion in the tournament's history.

And currently one Videl Satan, now 18 years old, and now sporting a new "old" look in the form of pigtails, was sitting very bored in a Highschool classroom. She was flanked by her school friends, Erasa, and the new boy who moved in and wormed his way in to her life a few years ago, the muscled up blond, Sharpener. But Videl's thoughts drifted to another boy she knew. A boy she hadn't seen for a long time.

It'd been four years, FOUR YEARS since she'd seen her boyfriend, Gohan. Not since since the 25th tournament. Not that they had broken up or anything, or at least not _un-officially_. It was just that their lives and schedules didn't allow it. With Gohan going on a career as World Champion, coupled with the duties as an emerging prince of a country, along with time for training and helping taking care of Goten. And along with Videl taking up a career with fighting crime and becoming a local hero in her native city, along with school work. There was just no more time for them to see each other.

Although Videl still _saw_ him, he was now sort of a superhero. Rescuing people in the cities and stopping every little crime he came across in addition to his other duties of occasionally saving the world. He was now reverred to by the people, Videl still saw his image on the billboards.

His cool pose, looking cool with arms crossed and overlooking the people with that red cape and shoulder pads flapping in the wind, still wearing the awesomely cool Turtle School outfit of his father's underneath, and still sporting that wild, but now only longer, spikes of mane that he had been wearing since The Cell Games. (A/N: Basically imagine an older, taller version of Cell Games Gohan with the outfit I gave him in the previous sidestories.) He still cut a very heroic figure.

But currently, as Videl was sitting bored, thinking thoughts about her still-but-not-quite-right-now boyfriend, something happened to change her thoughts.

"Class, we have a new student transfering in today. Pay attention because this one might actually be able to READ. Come on in here my boy." announced the teacher at the front of the class. At last! At least a little something new in her life, at least for the day, for her to sink her teeth into. At least in the form of a new student.

And next walked in a boy, with white shirt, black vest, orange pants, a spiky straight up haircut, and glasses. He looked lanky with the way his clothes were wearing on him.

"Hello, my names Hango. Hango Sonsatta. Pleased to meet you." politely bowed the student.

"Ooh, He's a cutie." commented Erasa, marvelling at his face, even with the glasses.

Videl had a surprised look on her face. "He... looks... familiar?" questioned Videl, her face then immediately getting suspicious about the newcomer. 'No, that face? It couldn't be!?' thought Videl, looking at his face and almost recognizing it through the glasses. Close, but not quite.

"Probably saw him at a High School spelling bee." dismissed the blond jock Sharpener. Always ever dismissive of what he clearly thought of as a nerd in front of him.

"Now young man. Why don't you take a seat?" instructed the teacher. "Yoohoo! New boy! Over here." called out Erasa, the bubly blond pointing at the open seat next to Videl. Clearly the blond wanted to be closer to the boy she had jsut dubbed "cutie". Now normally Videl would protest, but since she wanted to get closer to the mystery of this latest student, she didn't mind.

But meanwhile, the boy's attention turned to the girl in pigtails. 'Oh Crap! Pigtails? Is that Videl? Going back to the pigtails?' thought Gohan, almost instantly recognizing the pigtails for what they were, even if it was from long ago when they'd first met. Though Gohan still hoped she wouldn't recognize him.

Videl had this suspicious look to her as he sat down next to them.

"Hi, I'm Erasa, with an "E". And this is my friend Videl." Erasa introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." greeted "Hango".

"Hey new boy, I guess you should know. But we have here a celebrity in our midst! You see Videl here? She's the daughter of Mister Satan!" Erasa pointed out.

"Huh!? You mean the famous former Martial Arts champion?" Gohan playing dumb.

"Huh? Well I guess he _was_ famous for that, I guess? But now he's more famous for his roles in movies. Hihihihih! His role as the goofball hero character is always so funny." Erasa giggled at that last part.

Although Videl felt good that her dad was recognized again for being famous, and on his own skills no less. But she was kind of disappointed now that it was no longer for his martial arts skills. He'd really turned himself around as far as his skills in that department these days. And although he started late, and was already at, or near his prime. He'd been trained by the likes of Krillin, and Yamcha, Tien, and even Master Roshi the old veterans and Earthly masters. And now Hercule was so strong, that he was undoubtedly among the strongest of the new Elite fighters that were cropping up. He was so strong now, that the old veterans, Goku included, complimented him y saying that if he had been around in the old tournaments like that they participated in? In the way that he is now? He would've been a force to be reckoned with. A higher compliment did not exist.

"Well, that must be nice? You being a celebrity's daughter and everything." addressed "Hango", trying to play it off that he hadn't known before.

"Videl's a special gal. She's even quite the local celebrity herself too ya know? She volunteers at the local plice station and fights crime!" further informed Erasa. "Oh really?" said "Hango", once again trying to sound impressed.

"You know "Hango"? You have quite the name connection to a celebrity yourself! Your name is basically the backwards rendition from "Gohan"." Videl pointed out, the suspicious look in her eye.

"Oh? Wow! Your parents must've been psychic or something to come off with a name that reflects off a celebrity's name like that?" Erasa ditzily said, looking naive to what was _really_ being played out.

"You know? I used to have such the crush on that boy. ~Gohaaaaaannnnn~... He was soooo dreamie. And he still is! He's the most handsomess, dreamiest, hunkiest, dreamboatiest, superhero prince charming in the whole world! When I was a kid, I used to own his poster of when he was a kid in my bedroom. Those beautiful muscles from his shirtless mag were incredible! He was sooooooo cute, even back then for a kid." sighed Erasa, getting starry-eyed as she went into her own little world.

Gohan for his part only hid in embarrassment and tried to shrink in his seat as much as possible. He should've never listened to Videl when he did that photo shoot for that mag. He was only told that it was for his tournament magazine. But when they asked him to do it shirtless in the middle of the shoot? He couldn't exactly refuse. He never imagined it would've gotten the responce it'd gotten. Fortunately the others didn't notice or figure why he was trying to go unnoticed at that moment. Oh boy, Videl should've killed him for it!

"Oh please, spare me. Poindexter here probably doesn't even know who we're talking about. He was probably too busy learning his ABCs to notice anything about celebrities." dismissed Sharpener with a wave of his locks of blond hair, again, alwas ever dismissive about anything about a nerd in his books.

"Besides, I never knew what you saw in that guy any way? I mean, why settle for a guy who probably dumped you and who you've never seen in years, when you have a perfectly gorgeous hunk of Man Meat right here?" arrogantly waved Sharpener, arrogantly flexing and showing off his arms.

"Oh spare me." dismissed Videl, clearly not impressed by his show. It was clear that this "show" of flirting and rebuking had been going on for a while between them. Gohan would have to make a note of that.

"Speaking of which? By-the-way Videl, whatever happened between you and Gohan to split you apart? You had it so good with Mr. Prince Charming, how did you ever let a guy like that slip through your fingers?" asked Erasa, apparently having wanted to ask that question for years.

The attentive audience of the present company, Erasa, Sharpener and even Gohan. Closed around Videl as they were eager to hear the reason. Though each for their own reason. Videl had her eyes closed and looked entirely composed and ready for the questioning.

"To be honest, things change. Our lives were going in separate directions, so we just broke apart." stated Videl, as if there was no simpler answer in the world. But to the rest, it sent a bombshell and they all anime fell as they had expected more "complicated" issues to be the source. Not the same, everyday, whitewash of an answer that most couples of teenagers use.

But for Gohan, it was a different reason that he was stunned. I mean sure, she told the truth more or less, but not the "breaking up" part! What was she doing? Did she intentionally mislead them t protect him from their truth? Did she already know that it was him? Videl was flashing a victorious smirk at him.

* * *

The rest of that first day went on pretty much without incident. Well... except for the baseball game at gym. No matter how much Gohan tried, he still managed to slip up and show bits of his power in at least two instances. The hit to the face and flying catch were dead giveaways. But thankfully, nobody picked up on who his real identity was, and they just chalked it up to freak incidents. (A/N: Basically imagine the same thing as happened during the original series.) Gohan thought

Gohan was cleaning out his locker after school, whennnnnnn. "Hey Gohan, here's the book you wanted." came a sweetly familiar female voice. "Oh hey, thanks." Gohan absentmindedly thanked as he just took the book and went right back on cleaning out his locker of books.

. . . . .

"Huh? Hey!? Didididididit!?" Gohan yelped out and sounded in consternation as he realized just what a blunder he'd just done!? Gohan was absolutely cursing himself in his head!

"YES! I was right! It _IS_ you!" exclaimed Videl, victorious in her suspicions.

"What gave me away?" Gohan said, now sunk and resigned to his fate now that he had been found out.

"Well first off, your name! It's the backwards rendition of your name! "Hango", backwards from Gohan. Your apparently not _that_ good at coming up with names. And second of all, there was no way I was going to miss your face. Even _IF_ you try to hide it behind glasses. And thirdly! You're not that good at hiding your powers. I would've had to have been _pretty_ _blind_ in order to miss _THAT_ at the baseball field today." declared Videl, pointing at him. Gohan honestly felt like an idiot that they had been so simple.

* * *

A little later, Gohan was walking along the streets, accompanied by Videl. Now usually, anyone of the student body seeing them together, or of Videl with _ANY_ boy, was considered a hot topic and the air would be rife with people whispering and gossiping about Videl going out with _whoever_ it was. But fortunately, since Gohan, or "Hango" as he was known, was a new student, people only assumed that Videl was only hanging out with him only to show him around. So there was no danger.

"So? It's been four years. What have you been doing since then? I mean besides the usual stuff?" asked Videl, trying to make conversation.

_BOY_! If only she knew what he was up to a WEEK ago!

_*__Flashback__*_

* * *

_He was out in a field somewhere, an extra large clearing with a treeline out back. And he was surrounded by at least a hundred ninjas all cloaked in black and wearing the typical generic outfits for ninjas, with black masks._

_"You'll pay for your transgressions!" threatened the one ninja he had just downed, laying in the middle of the circle the other ninjas had formed around them. Gohan was wearing his typical "Hero" outfit, with red and blue cape and all._

_"How many times do I have to tell you? Your stupid men started the fight. I was just walking through." Gohan apparently once again tried to reason with them. But apparently it wasn't working, because no matter how slight the slight might have been, these seemed determined to continue fighting him. More out of "just for the heck of it because we don't want o b looked at as weak" sorta reason than anything else at this point._

_But nonetheless, Gohan didn't feel compelled to beat them up just for the sake of it, even though he could _veeeeeeeeeeery_ easily do that. These guys were weak. But if they continued to insist, then he would have no choice._

_Gohan was about to cup his hands to his side. When suddenly, out of nowhere, a three-pronged kunai, leaving a trail, a streak of yellow, emerged and cut a semi-circle swath through the army of ninjas._

_A second swath was cut using the same arc from a different direction was used._

_And then, in a flash a figure appeared next to Gohan. The figure was wearing the same flak jacket and uniform from a Hidden Leaf Jonin outfit. But this figure was wearing a long red jacket with black wedges along the tip of the bottom. And this figure had bright blond, spiky hair, with large spiky bangs framing the sides of his face. He was crouching down on one knee, with one hand on the ground and the other one in the air, each one holding a three-pronged kunai. Now, the figure Gohan wouldn't quite have recognized, until he raised his head and Gohan noticed the wisker marks._

_"Long time no see? Do you need any help with these wackers?" asked the figure, in an adult, more mature version of the same scratchy, annoying voice he had met years ago._

_"Aww, not at all. These guys are easy. But if you don't mind? I wouldn't mind any help in helping any way to make thi go faster? But any party animal can come in and join in on the action!" playfully returned the banter did Gohan. The two were now back-to-back next to each other, ready for any combat that was coming._

_One of the ninjas immediately froze, and was beginning to shake at he sight of the new entry._

_"Ruh-ruh Ruh-ruh-ruh-RUN! It's Naruto Uzumaki! The Leaf's Second Flash!" yelled out in panic. Both Gohan and Naruto smirked at this. A pair of dangerous, twin smirks that promised much pain on the battlefield._

_The reunion was complete, and Gohan cupped his wrists and charged up the ball of blue energy. And Naruto prepared his stance with the kunai, with one arm pointed diagonally to the ground and the other pointed in the air. Oh yes! Much PAIN was promised on THIS battlefield._

* * *

_*__Flashback End__*_

"Oh, nothin' much. Just bounced to transfer from one school to another over the last four years." finally responded Gohan, after going through his moment of private flashback.

"And? What's with you? Like what's up with you and that Sharpener guy?" then asked for his turn did Gohan.

"Ugh! Don't remind me. The little worm wormed his way into my life about two years ago. Was saying something about me being his girlfriend. And he's been hanging around me ever since. Erasa's taken a bit of a liking to him now, so we let him hang around." explained Videl.

"Sooooo? What's with the silly glasses and the nerdy look Gohan?" asked Videl. Taking his pair of glasses and putting a finger through the hole, proving that they were in fact non-corrective glasses.

Videl knew that Gohan wasn't always the most _stylish_ guy in the world. But she knew that he knew better than to dress up like a dork. Videl _KNEW_ that Gohan could look _MUCH_ better than that.

"Well, let's just say I "stood out" too much in the schools I was in." answered Gohan, not overly proud of that statement as he took back his glasses and placed them on himself.

'Poor Gohan, even with all his powers. Looks like even _HE_ can be bullied.' concluded Videl in her mind. Even if he _wasn't_ famous, his good looks and body, would've earned him legions of girls following him, and earned him the un-ending scorn of the boys. And Videl could even imagine it. His locker getting wrecked by anonymous persons, his school shoes wrecked. Any number of anonymous little deeds of bullying would've made Gohan's life a living hell in school. He may have been the ultimate warrior, but even _he_ wasn't a match for typical highschool bullying apparently.

"That, and plus the "fame" thing didn't help things much. Let's just say I was forced from many schools in my time." continued Gohan. Ah yes, Videl could very much reciprecate with the whole "fame thing".

"So? I see that you've cut your hair now? Too bad. I kinda liked it the way it was." remarked Videl. Gohan then popped up his hairline to show that it was a wig, and that his real original haircut was in fact still there, hidden underneath. He then popped it back down.

"Oh!? I see... Well that's good at least. But I see that you look a little bit lanky now. What's the matter? Losing all your muscle?" teased Videl. As she then pulled out the hem of his shirt. Revealing six-pack abs in the process. Looks like Gohan's muscles hadn't left him. It was just that his build nowadays was such, that it was tall with just definition. (A/N: Think like **Ichigo** from **Bleach**. Or **Kenichi Shirahama** from **History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi**.) Looks like he was built more slim and built for speed nowadays than for anything else, Videl surmmized just from that brief look.

"VIDEL!? WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed out Gohan as he frantically grabbed back his shirt. "Come on, not in public." embarrassingly said Gohan in a soft voice now so no one could hear, briefly blushing as he did, as he held the hem of his shirt. He then went to tuck back in his shirt.

Videl could only laugh her ass off on the inside, after the stunt that she'd pulled and especially at the scene afterwards.

"HA ha ha ha ha hah! Looks like your still a little shy about that." Videl giggled. Looks like Gohan was _still_ shy about exposing himself, his gorgeous abs, in public. Well at least he was never shy about it with her. But with the whole "fame" thing now, it didn't help matters if he exposed himself in public, not with the new identity he apparently wanted to keep. Which, speaking of which.

"Gohan? Don't you realize that you're dressing up as a nerd in that outfit? If hiding out as a nerd is what you want? Then your only hiding your true self? Is that what you want?" questioned Videl.

Gohan looked annoyed at the question, judging from the scowled look and the closed eyes, and the twitch of the right eyebrow. "It gets the job done." only said Gohan. "Besides, I want my friends that I'm going to make at school to like me for my own attributes. And if that form is in the guise of a "nerd", then so be it." stated Gohan.

"But it's not your true self! Only an identity that you pass off." protested Videl.

"My "true self" is what got me in this situation in the first place! With all the fame I'm getting now, it's almost impossible to make "true" friends anymore. Only people who for some form or another, wnat to be with you for the fame. And if hiding out in another identity is my only way of making true friends, then that will be my true identity. And if it be it a a nerd, then so be it." determinedly said Gohan. Looks like at least Gohan has an understanding with what he's doing. It was a good thing. Because Videl was worrying with that outfit he was still operating without much sense of the social functions.

"By the way? How did you hold back during that gym class? You looked like one of them! I couldn't even hold out without exposing myself at least twice!" questioned Gohan, turning to a different subject.

"Years and years of practice." smugly said Videl, with a catty smirk as she walked by past him. Gohan caught up and they continued discussing things over other subjects, more over about what has been happening with them in their time away.

* * *

The 2nd day of school was went by pretty typically. Until lunch time that was.

Gohan was sitting at the lunch table along with Videl, Erasa and Sharpener. Now Gohan mostly stayed out of the conversation, just electing to eat his rice in peace and stay out, but still keeping his ear otherwise to the ground. The conversation with Erasa had somehow gotten to boys and first kisses, whennnnn...

"Videl? What about you?" suddenly asked Erasa.

"Huh?" came the instant reaction of Videl. Having tuned out Erasa a bit earlier, Videl hadn't been following what Erasa had been saying, and responded as if she had just been waken up.

"Videl, what have _your_ experiences with a first kiss been like?" once again re-asked the question did Erasa.

"Yeah! Right!? Like as if Videl has ever been kissed before. She's so prickly about boys and such a commited tomboy, I bet she's never yet let herself get kissed by a boy." dismissed Sharpener, putting his hands behind his head and lounging back in his chair, totally confident in that he was right, and showing the view that most males had about Videl at school. Looks like Videl still acted mostly as a tomboy at school, and showed the world as mostly as a tomboy. But Gohan knew otherwise in private.

Now, Videl had gotten annoyed with Sharpener's arrogance at thinking that she'd never been kissed, but that mischievious, pedatory grin on Videl's face, showed that she was about to show him what for.

"Actually, I _have_ had a first kiss." declared Videl, the smirk on her face never wavering. This broke the two blonds into a stuper.

"What!? Really?! Well then don't hold back girl!" excitedly broke out Erasa, eager to hear this tidbit. Sharpener also broke out of his seat, leaning in to hear more. _He_ wanted to hear this! Gohan just stayed put, acting disinterested. She wouldn't really tell this story would she?

"Well... He was a prince, when we were little..." Videl began to say. "Oouh OOuh! Was it Gohan? That hunky prince charming you dated?" exclaimantly and eagerly guessed Erasa, the excuberant blond raising her hand in the air as if she was wanting to picked for question time in class.

Videl grew annoyed that Erasa could so accurately guess who it was, the twitch to her closed eyebrow indicating. But then again, what other famous prince was she known for going out with?

"_No_, it wasn't Gohan, it was another prince." annoyedly corrected Videl. But these two didn't need to know that. "But anyway, back to my story. He was a prince, and we had known each other since we were kids. We had gotten to know each other pretty well over our time. Then one day, on his birthday, he invited me over to his castle. We had come in his room. We were still kids ourselves back then, but even so, we had come to know one another so much, that we stripped down to each other and showed ourselves naked!" declared Videl.

Gohan spat his rice right out when he heard that! But not for the reasons that the two blonds were thinking it was for.

But meanwhile the two blonds were positively scandalized at hearing this revelation. Erasa had her mouth covered with her hand, looking positively scandalized at that declaration, not believing that Videl so young, would've gone that far. And Sharpener had his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugging out! Positively hammered that someone _else_ had gotten that far instead of him!?

"We showed ourselves naked to each other, and in the passion of that moment, under the moonlight, we kissed." Videl continued and finished the story. Making as if not making anything of it, Videl just calmly and collectively took a sip of her evening tea.

Both blonds could not believe the story they had just been told, and Gohan couldn't believe that Videl had gone so far to _tell_ that story. Well... at least she made sure to confirm that it wasn't _him_ in her story.

"Wow that was totally romantic. A kiss with a prince. Naked and with nothing between you but the moonlight..." said Erasa, fawning as she did so into her own little world of romance.

"Yeah, but whatever became of you and that guy?" asked Sharpener, _that_ was what _he_ wanted to know.

Videl just finished a sip of her tea before answering. "Well after that night, you could say we just grew apart. We started not seeing each other as much. You know how it is. Life's just _that way_ sometimes. Looks like we were just never meant to be." responded Videl. Again, acting as though it wasn't anything big to her.

Now, the blonds would have to _digest_ that information they had just recieved, because to tell you the truth they felt pretty overwhelmed by it. But they would deal with it in their own ways in time. But with Gohan? His thoughts were all over the place with this!

Like why did she have to tell them that story? Didn't it mean nothing to her their speial night? Why did she have to leave him out of it? Was she only playing with him? Why did she have to tell them at the end that it didn't work out between them? Was she protecting them or was it because was she really having thoughts about breaking themselves up? All these questions were dancing around in Gohan's head as he pleadingly looked over at Videl for answers.

But with a teasingly mischievious look to her eye, and a devious smirk headed his way. Gohan realized that she was only playing with him. As much as she had been playing with the blonds, she had been playing with him, with her telling them a skewd, but protected version of _their_ story.

The rest of the day passed by pretty mundanely.

* * *

The 3rd day of school however, would have itself a much more _interesting_ occasion.

Everyone was seated in their homeroom. The students were chattering away as usual at the start of the day. Until when then the teacher called for the students to settle down.

"Now, we have _another_ new student today. Don't ask me why they're sending us so many this time? Please, put your hands together and give a warm welcome to..." the teacher was about to say, but the "_student_" came out the door.

"Brody!?" Gohan breathlessly finished for the teacher, as he immediately recognized the figure.

Brody came in, looking more Broly-like then ever. His hair was done almost the exact same way as Broly himself now. And now he was wearing gold earings on each of his ears. His body had grown, as he towered over the teacher and stood at almost the exact same height as his father. He was wearing the exact same ceramonial-like pants and boots that Broly wore, and he had his chest exposed just like Broly did. But different from him, Brody was wearing a dull grey, what looked like indian vest. But one that still left his muscular and impressive chest exposed. _Everyone_ of the students were blown away by his appearance, he looked _tough_.

"*You wanted to know how I got forced out of so many schools? Well then look no further as to a _BIG_ reason.*" whispered Gohan into Videl's ear.

"*Brody?*" questioned out Videl. Her tone sending the impression that she was questioning of whether how that could be done? How could Brody cause enough trouble to cause someone to transfer schools? At least, not without blowing it up, that is.

"*He kept chasing me at whatever school I went to. He would denounce me in front of everyone and otherwise cause trouble in the background. He would out my secret identities when I would try to hide out.*" went to informed did Gohan to Videl.

At that point, Brody was coming up the stairs in order to find his seat. That was when Gohan stood up from his seat and they locked eyes. Despite the fact that Brody was still a few steps down, with his height they stood level with their heads.

"And _who_ do we have this now?" almost sarcastically called Brody.

"His name is Hango Sonsatta!" called Erasa, immediately going to her friend's defense, and looking at Brody with a scowl.

Brody gave her a quick look before locking horns back with Gohan. ""Hango _Sonsatta_" eh? Well "_Hango_", I hope your new friends don't find out who you _really_ are." almost cryptically said Brody, as then he walked past. He went to sat back on a seat somewhere behind, back at the back of the class.

Gohan sat back down, almost in relief, that he hadn't been outed right back _then_. Gohan was sure Brody had recognized him, so why not out him like usual? Looks like Brody wanted to have some fun with him. But the hidden meaning of his little encounter was clear to him. 'I know who you are. I see through your disguise. I can out you right now but I want to have some _fun_ with this now. I hope your new friends that your trying to make _this time_ can handle the fact of your secret identity. I'm going to sit back and wait for my opportunity to humiliate you.' was the message, both by his tone and his body language in addition to what he'd said. It was his little threat.

But meanwhile... "Way to go Brains! I can't believe you stood up to that guy! That guy looked _tough!_ Looks like you've gut some guts after all." congradulated Sharpener as he gave him a big ol' slap on the back.

It was a good thing that Brody and his matches with him weren't very well reported by people in the media. They were always onl interested in the hero of the hour, not the defeated. It was a wonder that Brody got reported on anything at all! Gohan sorta felt sorry for him in a way. Not getting the attention he deserved for being his main rival. So nobody knew who he was outside of the Z-Fighters and those who _really_ watched the World Tournaments.

But they, him and Brody, had engaged in numerous encounters. Not only did they fight their matches in the World Tournament scene. But they also fought in little league tournaments! Brody fought him in exhibition bouts and even in non-official fights out in the desert or somewhere. Any place and at any time was when Brody came to challenge him. They'd fought _so much_ over the past several years that they were practically _intimate_ with each other and their moves. They knew each other so well that they could practically read each others thoughts in battle.

At first their rivalry had been rather professional, or at least Gohan's part. Maybe Brody's was personal from the start? Gohan didn't know. But what he did know was that on his part things had started out with only engaging in physical contests and a having some degree of respect and even admiration for the opponent. But now Brody was taking their rivalry to a _new_ arena. The arena of Highschool. And it had gotten very, _very_ personal between them now.

"Hope your friends on't find out who you really are?" quoted Erasa, wondering as to what it could mean?

"Well let's just say we have some history together. And I don't want to talk about it. But I'll just say that he thinks that I'm some sort of _weakling_ that'll fold at any sign of pressure. And that, as my new friends, you'll not like me once you find out." lied Gohan. Or at least it wasn't but a partial lie. Brody really _did_ think that he was a weakling according to his own designs.

"Well that's just a silly way of seeing things. We wouldn't stop being your friends even if we _did_ think you were weakling." assured Erasa.

"Yeah! I don't know about "friends" yet Brains. But I'd say that I'm stuck with you hanging around with us. But I think I've sen be strong enough to be your own man. So your okay in my books." said Sharpener, who in his own round about way, was only confirming their friendship.

Gohan felt glad. Looks like he might just have found the solid group of friends he'd been waiting for. Looks like Brody would have his work cut out for him this time.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:**** Well? What do you think? Gohan in highschool **_**my**_** way. It's a rather different approach isn't it? What did you guys think of the idea to have him **_**hide out**_** due to his fame? And the part of him being a nerd is part of his disguise? I know the new name could've been better, but give me credit? Neither I nor Gohan it seems are too creative with new names. And the part about Brody and their school rivalry? Now the idea for Gohan to wear fake rimmed glasses actually came from Miu, ****Miu Furinji**** from ****History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi****. A character in which she has to de-attraction-ize herself by wearing fake glasses and wear braids in her hair. You've got to admit it's a rather novel concept. And quite fitting given Gohan's position in life. And with the added fame? Why wouldn't he hide out?**

**Well now, I talking to you from my new abode! It's not to my tastes. But at least I'm still with my computer and stuff and I can still write. I'm living in a transitional housing until "they" can find me a new apartment in a few months. It's not my decision, and I'd still much prefer living with my mom in our condo. But what can you do?**

**And for those of you who have been asking for a Gohan and Videl rematch? Never fear, because next chapter I'll be answering your wishes! This is me, signing out for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Epilogue**

**Chapter :2**

"Hiyo! I'm back!" called out Gohan as he entered his home at the Son family house. Along with his tagalong coming behind him, namely Videl, who came in popping back in looking curiosly around the house. It was a long time since the last time Videl had been to this house, over four years in fact, and it seemed that nothing much had changed.

"Big brother's here! Big brother's here!" came the excited, high pitched voice of a child. And soon Gohan was tackled by what looked like a little mini version of Goku. Looks like Videl had to rescind that last thought. Looks like at least that _one_ _thing_ had changed in the time she hadn't been to the Son house.

Gohan picked up the little bundle of joy and spun him around before putting him back down. "He-Hey Squirt! It's great to see you back." said Gohan as he put his brother down. Goten, now 7 years old, was the image of his father. With the same haircut, Goten not only shared his father's looks, but also the same happy-go-lucky attitude and innocent personality that Goku had. With Goku being around the household this time, and of his life from day one, Goten had all the time to emulate and to _pick up_ a bit of that mannerism. Or he would've just picked it up naturally anyway, they couldn't tell.

"Hmm? Hey Gohan, who's the lady?" asked Goten said as he finally noticed the girl Gohan had brought.

"Oh! Right! Goten you we're old enough to remember here since we last saw her. But this is Videl. She's the girl I told you about." introduced Gohan. Goten had just an 'O' to his mouth as he came to understand who she was.

Videl squatted down and put a hand on his head to mess with his hair. "Wow, Goten. When last time I saw you, you were still such a little guy. You practically still a baby." said Videl as she messed with his hair.

"Are you Gohan's special lady friend who he did all that kissy kissy stuff with?" asked Goten. "Why yes I am." automatically answered Videl, a little enamoured with the childhood innocent way Goten had put it.

"Well good! Because I only want you to do all that kissy kissy stuff with him. Buerck!" said Goten, making the sound of disgust as if he was about to gag.

Videl and Gohan could only laugh at this. It looks like Goten was still at the age where all girls stuff were considered icky.

"Who's that voice I hear with Gohan and Goten?" came the call from what seemed like the kitchen. And from behind the doorway popped in Chi-Chi, who apparently wanted to see what all the commotion was about. The older woman didn't look to have changed much over the years. She even wore the same haircut, baring a few wrinkles under the eyes, Chi-Chi looked the same as years ago. And straight after her came Goku poking out of the doorway, who also looked curious. He hadn't changed at all.

"Oh my! It's Videl! oh my, it's been ages since we've seen you. Looked at my how you've grown. You look like a woman grown now!" exclaimed Chi-Chi, happy to see her son's girlfriend again. Goku also looked happy to see her.

"Hey Mrs. Son, hey Goku! It's great to see you too. It's been too long." said Videl as she was then swept up in a family friendly inviting hug by Chi-Chi.

Goku then came alongside his wife and put his hand around her waist from behind. "So? What brings you here back into our lives? I know that you two were separated for a long time so what gives?" asked Goku, ever away to the point.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm going to the same Highschool as Gohan now. We even have the same class. So that's how we finally reconnected. Me and Gohan just didn't have the time of day to deal with each other with all our schedules the way they were over the years. But now with this happy collusion, we now have to deal with each other at school, so our schedules permitted us to see each other back." explained Videl.

"Well that's great! Oh! That's right, Gohan mentioned you being a part of his class a few days ago during supper." mentioned Chi-Chi.

"Yeah, well it was great to see you, but I can't stay for long. I only came back for a visit. I wanted a sparring match with Gohan for old times sake once we're back." said Videl.

"Ooh! I wanna come with! I wanna come with! I wanna see the fight!" exclaimed a jumping Goten, excited. Goku and Chi-Chi shared a look with each other.

"Sorry Squirt, but you know the rules. You can't come with. Sorry." unfortunately had to say Gohan. Goten had on a real disappointed face on him and looked down.

At the Son family house, Goten was very much sheltered from the way of the fighting. It was made a house rule by Chi-Chi that no one at the Son house even mentioned fighting around Goten. Goten grew up not knowing about his brother's or his father's achievements in the world of fighting and Martial Arts. But when the sounds of their fighting when they go out training is all around you, there's only so much you can keep away. And when your best friend is a mischief making child who has access to all the files of the adventures and who tells you about them, there's even less. But all the same he did _know_ everything what his brother and father did. He just knew that they went out to do some training and he wanted in. To participate and to grow up like his elders like many children did.

But unfortunately for him, Chi-Chi was determined this time around to get a scholar out of the household. She ordered the banning of fighting out of Goten's life, and tried to coax him into homeschooling like with his older brother. But with Goten, he didn't take with like his brother early on. The force of his father's personality was just too much in young Goten. He liked playing, and being innocent a free much too much more than he looked books and learning. It just didn't sit well too that he looked exactly like his father. It made Chi-Chi weak at times to see him study. So she was pretty lax with his studying in comparison to what she used to use with Gohan. But still, the fighting world was largely made devoid from Goten's life, and Goten knew nothing of what the outside world knew of his father and brother.

"I'll come with! With you two, you'll need someone to supervise." offered Goku. And soon the three of them were off, leaving a disappointed Goten at the door.

* * *

Gohan, Goku and Videl next found themselves in a small clearing up somewhere in the high mountains, somewhere near Mt. Paoz. Gohan had changed into his fighting outfit, and had taken off his wig to let his true hair free. Although he left his cape behind. Not feeling the need to restrict his movement while in a spar like this. Videl was wearing her normal white shirt and biker shorts which she'd worn from school. In other words, her fighting clothes.

Goku just stood off somewhere. Crossing his arms and looking just amused at having to observe this "proceeding".

"Are you ready?" asked Gohan, eager to get this underway. It'd been _sooooo_ long since he'd fought with Videl. Both he and Goku were curious as to her progress. They hadn't seen her fight since the 25th World Tournament where she captured the last World Junior title. After that, Videl didn't think she was competition enough to warrant her entering the tournament so she didn't sign up for the 26th.

Videl was just getting ready with her normal stretches. "Ready! I wouldn't miss this for the world." replied Videl, eager herself because this would be her chance the fight with Gohan. To show him what her stuff is and how much she'd progressed in the intertime.

"READY!? AND GO!" declared Goku, acting as the referee and choping his hand down to start the match.

Immediately Videl went on the attack. She went in and started firing a flurry of attacks. Feet and legs flying as she at speeds at which they were nothing more then blurs. But strangely enough, Gohan was easily dodging and parrying the attacks. Seeming to be only having amusement as they lifted into the air and Videl continued her pursuit of Gohan in the air. With Videl attacking and moving forward and Gohan happily moving back to accommodate as they went along.

"Woah! You _have_ really improved. If that'd been the old me at this level, those combinations would've _really_ done me in." said Gohan with only smile and what seemed to be a chuckle. Now Videl didn't know if he was making fun of her, or if he was giving an honest compliment and the fact that he was just so much better than her now it just made things look ridiculous.

But the situation really _was_ ridiculous. In her time away, Videl had been doing secret training to get stronger, in between school and crime fighting and all the jazz. Videl had thought she had _really_ gotten good. Her base form was now _miles_ and _miles_ away from what it had been previously. In fact, Videl felt that now, she would be stronger in her base form than maybe even Gohan and Goku and the other top elite heroes of Earth. But _now_ it looks like Gohan could've even outstripped _her_ in this category.

The two warrior teens separated. Videl landing at the base of another clearing nearby the one the had just been. While Gohan landed and stood on a thin, medium height pillar of rock in the middle of all the towering rocks that surrounded them where they were.

"Woah, you really improved. Your power level at this form is _way_ higher than I normally would've expected. You must've really trained hard during these last few years." said Gohan.

"But it _still_ isn't enough. Gohan, what are you? What's your secret?" questioned Videl, but Gohan only motioned the shhh sound. As if saying that it's only _his_ secret.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Because I hope your ready for a surprise!" declared Videl, shortly before she quickly transform to Super Saiyan 2. Her pigtails lifted past on the sides of her head. Normally, Gohan would've expected the normal rubber bands holding her pigtails to snap off by the intensity of the transformation. But amazingly they were held in place. Guess Videl must've sprung for the ultra deluxe models.

"Wow!? Videl? Your a Super Saiyan 2 now? What!? When? How?" exclaimed Gohan, definitely taken off guard by _this_ little new development.

"I told you I would aim to surpass you one day. And as for when and how? Well, let's just say that it eventually came during my hard training over the years." almost gloatingly explained Videl.

"Well, it sure has paid off. But I'm afraid that it just won't be enough against me." was what Gohan said. We'll see." was the simple reply from Videl, as she then took up a fighting stance. (A/N: Think like Goku's famous stance from when he was fighting Frieza. You know? The one from all the posters and stuff? The one where he's a Super Saiyan and he has his arms bent at the forearms and he's facing near sideways to the camera? The one where he looks awesomely badass with the torn pants and everything?)

Now, what Videl had expected, was for Gohan to transform on his turn and for them to continue this match from there. But what Videl _didn't_ expect was for Gohan to just stand there and continue un-powered and waiting for like her to continue and come at him!?

"Aren't you going to power up?" questioned Videl. Mystified as to what Gohan was up to here. Surely he didn't think of continuing when he was such at clear a disadvantage?

"No, I'm fine. I can receive your attack at any time." almost lazily invited Gohan. It was almost like he was sounding bored. What was he getting at? Surely Videl wasn't going to attack whe she had a _clear_ power advantage.

"Are you going to attack? No? Then looks lik I'm going to have to be the one who attacks!" called Gohan. And before Videl knew it, Gohan vanished from her sight in a flicker of speed.

Next thing Videl knew, as she had on a stunned face with mouth wide open at Gohan could do this, Gohan appeared behind and to the left of her again while in a flicker of body movement, his feet gently touching the ground as he touched down. (A/N: Think like when how Sasuke got past Gaara in the first burst of speed in the anime in their fight from the Chunin Exams. Cue The Raising Fighting Spirit from **Naruto**.)

Videl was amazed that he could do this! Escape the sight of a Super Saiyan 2 on pure speed while in his normal form.

And while Videl was til stunned from this feat, she didn't see the right punch that was delivered to her jaw that sent her flying away.

She crashed through a few rocks before flipping over in midair and righting herself to land next to Goku.

"He escaped the vision of a Super Saiyan 2 on pure speed while in his normal form?" questioned out loud Videl, showing her impression and frustration all at the same time.

"Gohan has become a _real MASTER_ when it comes to his speed. Even I can't keep up with him anymore. I have to power up just to keep up. And if he transforms to any for higher? Forget about it!" explained Goku, the pride he felt a his boy not devoid from his words. As he just continued to observe almost _laughingly_ amusing himself with what he was seeing.

Videl thought back. Well _that_ explained what his strange build was for. Looks like he had totally dedicated himself to speed. So much so that it reflected in the body build he had. So _that's_ the reason for his insane speed. But! That left a fatal flaw to his gameplan. And Videl realized that she was going to make him pay for it.

Videl immediately launched herself at Gohan. And when she reached him, she had them interlock their hands. At that point Videl powered up her aura, and started flaring her power as she pushed Gohan through the air.

"You might have speed. But _I_ have all the great power. So what does it do you speed in the face of a foe who has superior power?" challenged Videl as she pushed him throughout the skies.

But Gohan just smirked in his turn. "Like _THIS_!" replied Gohan as then his forearms became charged with the yellow, golden aura that came associated with Super Saiyans. Or more specifically, he had the tell-tale blue sparks of the Super Saiyan 2 on his hands.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. As if by magic, the power advantage came to a turnover. Videl tried to push further. Her head pulling and twisting and straining as if trying to gain some sort of whatever leverage that type of pulling and making faces could make. But it was all for naught as they just remained in the exact same position midair.

Then, after all her efforts were seemingly expended, Gohan twirled her around and then threw her away. Once again, Videl was left at nearby to Goku.

"While Gohan may not have the power to challenge a stronger power while still in his normal form per say. His power there is still up to about normal for people like you or I in that form. But his control of his power is so precise, that he can summon the power of his other forms, to any part of his body at one time." claimed Goku, once again explaining things from the sidelines.

Videl then floated up to Gohan's level. "Are we ready to continue?" chucklingly asked Gohan.

"You better bet your life we're ready. I don't care how fast or strong you are! I'm not giving up!" declared Videl.

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Alright, have it your way." said Gohan.

And the next thing Videl knew, Gohan had sped up and just _touched_ her stomach that pushed her away.

Videl quickly recovered. "_Now_, just try and get away from _me_." challenged Gohan.

Videl may not of known why he challenged her to this. But she was never anyone to turn down from a challenge. "Just watch me!" declared Videl.

Hey, this was still just a training exercise? Couldn't take it _too_ seriously.

So Videl used her Super Saiyan 2 speed, as much as she could, to disappear and re-appear in behind some rocks somewhere in those mountains. She even lowered her power level down to zero so as not to be detected.

"Hi, nice spot you got here." came the voice from behind. Videl immediately looked to find Gohan there. How did he find her!? And how did he get behind her so fast without her at least _detecting_ him? It was as if he was there all along!

Videl just again speed teleported away in an effort to get away from him. She ended up hiding in a cave somewhere. But then again.

"Hi, nice day." came the call from behind. And again Videl was scared out of her pants and speeded away.

Time after time, Videl would use her speed to get away to find a hiding spot. But no matter where they were or how cleverly Videl tried to hide in the mountains. Gohan would always just, wind up behind her somehow.

Videl was getting tired of this. So she just had them drop down back from where they were in the sky and land back down to the spot, the clearing of where they were at the start. Gohan landed with cracks cracking the floor of where he landed, landed on one knee and his hands on the ground.

"How do you _do_ that?" came the inexorable question from Videl. "Simple, when I touched you, I left a seal on you chest. That allowed my Instant Transmission to directly _lock on_ to you. So that I can teleport to you, at _anywhere_, at _anytime_, I want. So now literally, you _can't_ get away from me. A little trick I picked up by studying the ninjas." finally explained Gohan, sounding proud of himself for _that_ little trick.

Okay, _now_ Videl was mad. From all the frustration of being outplayed from moment one of the spar, Videl was getting to be angry. And when you get angry as a Super Saiyan 2, things can get _dangerous_.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" screamed out Videl, as her power flared up and cracks began cracking on the ground floor at her feet. Her aura was flaring up, and her eyes were becoming blank. The pupils were disappearing, and all that remained was an endless sea of white in her eyes. Dark clouds gathered, and lightning began to thunder from them.

"Uh oh! This is bad! Looks like Videl's gotten too angry. It's let her powers get out of control and now their on the loose!" said Gohan with some _considerable_ worry and concern in his voice. With Videls powers on the rogue, and at Super Saiyan 2 there is a danger that that _can_ happen if you get your emotions on the loose. If you don't control your powers, _they_ can _get control over you_. Gohan knew _that_ from personal experience.

Videl now floated up into the air. And once she was high enough to overlook the valley they were in, she threw both hands up into the air, and began charging up a _massive_, fat, oval shaped, aqua colored orb of energy.

"With that much energy, she could destroy the planet ten times over!" exclaimed Gohan, feeling the build up of energy. If Videl was in her right mind, she would never have let go on this. Oh, but that's right, she _wasn't_ in her right mind. That's what the whole _getting angry_ in Super Saiyan 2 'll do to you. It could've happened to _him_, it _happened_ to Brody. Gohan had to remind himself that it could happen to anyone.

So now, it was Gohan's duty to stop her.

So Gohan quickly flared up and power up to Super Saiyan 2 across his whole body. The customary crown of golden spikes that came from his hairdue at Super Saiyan 2 appearing. (A/N: Basically an adult, taller version of Teen Gohan Super Saiyan 2 from **Bojack Unbound**.)

Gohan then put one hand at his side and the other at his forehead with two fingers. In his right hand he started charging the blue ball of energy that was his family's trademark. And in his left hand he charged up his teacher's infamous signature attack.

"Special Beam, Kamehamehaaaaah!" called Gohan from his originally, invented combined attack. But what he did differently from before, was that once he fired to the beam, is that he LAUNCHED HIMSELF INTO IT!

Gohan came, spinning around like a top, at the top of the beam, in the middle of the "bulb" of the attack, using himself like the point of the javelin.

Once Videl threw her attack, the two attacks collided. And once Gohan's attack hit the attack, the bloated attack seemed to _warp_ around the attack of Gohan's like a piece of gelatin.

Then, Gohan's attack came piercing through the attack of Videl. Gohan came spinning out the other end and the attack seemed to crack and disperse everywhere. And Gohan came barreling in, his attack around him having dissipated once it'd defeated the other attack. Gohan came barreling in, spinning into Videl and knocked her off her pedestal up in the air.

Videl landed on her butt on the ground, though gently of course. The dark clouds seemed to vanish and it looked like Videl was knocked back to her senses thanks to Gohan's "knocking" of her. It was a good thing he'd powered down his attack and reduced his velocity before connecting with her. Otherwise she might not have landed as so gently as she did. Gohan would've hated to have damaged that delicate figure of hers.

"Whooo! You beat me. I can't believe it at how strong you are." said Videl, now powered down and sitting on her butt. Gohan could only flash a big toothy grin and flash the victory sign with his fingers as he lowered down from the air.

"Yup, Gohan is the strongest in the universe pretty much. I don't believe there's anyone who can beat him now with the tricks he knows. Not even me! He's learned all of my techniques now. Spirit Bomb, Kaioken, _everything_. And in addition to his own tricks that he knows, he's pretty much unbeatable." declared Goku as he joined them. The spar pretty ended now.

"Yeah, but every time we think so, some intergalactic villain or some android, or magical _something_, comes in and proves us a challenge." said Gohan.

The whole gang could only laugh as they were reminded of all the stuff they had been through over the years and the villains they had to defeat. Sometimes the universe seemed funny to have to send them all those villains all the time.

* * *

But meanwhile, back at the Son home, Goten was feeling pretty depressed. Not just of today, but of _all_ the times he had been denied the chance to join up with the others.

"Hey Goten, how's it going? What's eating you? You look like all your favorite toys were just stolen." said Trunks, his young 8 year old mischievous best friend.

"Nothin', just Gohan and the others didn't let me join them again." replied Goten. It was fortunate that at least his best friend came over to play.

"Well that's nothing new. So why are you so sad about it?" asked Trunks.

"It's just that, _every_ time I ask they don't want to send me with 'em. And I don't even know want the big deal is." said Goten, still looking sad over the subject.

Trunks had on a real thoughtful look to him as he thought about what Goten had said, and about what he might need.

"Come on! I've got something to show ya." suddenly said Trunks, motioning Goten to follow him. Goten did so, and soon they were in another room in the house. A room with a TV and a cassette player ready. Trunks then popped out a video cassette from out behind his back.

"What are you doing? What do you want ta show me?" asked curiously did Goten. "Shhhhh! Just shut up and listen." shushed Trunks, and they proceeded to watch the tape he had brought over.

What it turned out they watched was a copy of the finals of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. As the son of Bulma, Trunks had access to the tapes Bulma had made and stored at Capsule Corp. about the event. And it looks like he was making full use of it. As they went on and watched the whole match uninterrupted.

Goten was totally amazed by what he was seeing of his father and brother. He couldn't imagine such fighting and seeing how truly great his father and brother were was truly shocking. Oh sure. He had been told by Trunksbefore about how his brother and father had done great things. But hearing and seeing were two different things. This was the first time Goten was actually _seeing_ what they were doing. And it was the full version of the tape Bulma had personally recorded at the event. So all the footage was personally slowed down in places with the digital technology so that the audience could see all the moves, even those that were too fast for the naked eye of normal people. Goten got to appreciate the full breath of Gohan and Goku's greatness. It was a truly awe-inspiring match that those two fought that day. Goten got to even recognize in the home movie-style footage that he himself, as a baby held by his mother, was there. It was truly special to see that.

"Well Goten? What do you think?" simply asked Trunks once it was over.

"That was the most amazing incredible thing I've ever _seen_! What were my father and brother that incredible! I didn't know that they were the World Champions and that they were so amazing! Why didn't they show me to this sooner? Why couldn't they have me join in on this Super Mega Incredible fighting family? It must be so cool! Why doesn't my brother want me to join him?" questioned Goten, once again getting depressive at the end.

"Hmm? Maybe he doesn't want you to go through what he had to?" questioned Trunks out loud.

"Huh? But why's that? Being that mega awesome must be so cool for him. Why _wouldn't_ he want me to join him. It looks like so much fun!" responded Goten.

"Maybe because to your big brother, it's not all fun." then replied Trunks. The reply mystifying Goten. And then Trunks produced _another_ tape almost magically from out behind his back.

In this one, Goten saw his older brother, back when he was even younger then Goten, back when he was dealing with his first fight. Goten saw how horrible things were happening to his friends all around him. How when the Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta, had attacked Earth and how one by one the heroes fell. some in horrifying manners. And Goten saw how his brother reacted. Being horrified and scared, even after learning that he had been training for a year in preparation for that battle. Goten still saw how terrified Gohan was in his first battle. This was the side of fighting that Goten didn't get to see. Not the glorious fun making fighting that he had always felt in child-like wonder that it was. But this was the real _gritty_ no-nonsense side of fighting that Goten never got to see. The violent, _scary_ type of fighting.

And after it was over, Goten _knew_, why it was probably what his brother was protecting him for.

"Thanks Trunks... Thanks for showing me _this_." enigmatically said Goten, his eyes over-shadowed as he excused himself from the room. Trunks asked himself what was his deal?

* * *

Goten eventually found himself in the attic. Not really knowing how he wandered over there. But then he found a dusty old box filled with dad's old stuff. There was a full-body mirror right next to it.

In the box Goten found his father's old uniform from when he was a kid like him. Goten put on the uniform, shoes and all, and he looked himself in the mirror.

What he saw was the _exact_ _image_ of his father from when he was a kid from all the pictures that he'd seen. One could imagine the ghost of that image of Goku superimposing itself on the image of Goten. All that was missing was the tail and Goten would've lock as the embodiment of Goku.

It was then that Chi-Chi came up to the attic, looking for Goten and spotting in. And what she saw shocked her. Goten, there looking at the mirror, dressed as Goku. If Chi-Chi hadn't known better, she would've thought that it was Goku regressed somehow back to a child. It reminded her of a moment years ago that she had with Gohan. THe thought of another son going through an identity crisis choked her up.

That was when Goten realised that she was there. He turned back his head, his head at a diagonal angle and looking at Chi-Chi with sad looking eyes. One thought that he was on the verge of a single tear.

"Mommy, why can't I be part of this family?" was what the asked Goten made of her.

At that point, Chi-Chi had her han on her mouth to try to avoid getting choked up. But when she heard Goten ask her that, she immediately went to comfort him and hugged him from behind.

"Well of course your part of this family." said a choked up Chi-Chi, the fact that she was having to remind him of this saddening her more.

"But then why don't you want me joining _this_ family?" then re-asked Goten, pointing down at his uniform for emphasis as he was continued to be hugged from behind. He didn't dare look her in the face, his face still looking depressed as he looked directly front at the mirror. Looking at the position he was in and his mother in the mirror.

Now when Goten asked her that question, with pointing to his shirt of his uniform, Chi-Chi _knew_ what Goten was meaning then. But for the life of her she couldn't answer him. She couldn't tell him that it was all her who was denying him the opportunity to join his brother and father in the world on fighting. Now, she had realized that Goten had an inner desire to joining _that_ family. Goten had all the physical features to remind her of his place there, as part of that Legacy. It was bad enough that she had to admit of what she was doing with her first boy, Gohan. But to directly admit that she was doing it a second time. Of denying her boy of the thing he wanted most. Was something that her heart just couldn't be prepared to take. Not again. Was it wrong of her that she wanted to protect him from that world? That world that had consumed his brother and father?

Chi-Chi didn't have an answer. So they stayed locked in that position, almost crying in each other's shoulders as they shared the moment.

* * *

It was a few days later, and Gohan was coming back from another day of practice. He was still wearing his red and blue Turtle School uniform and had his hair in their original, wild spiky selves.

It was time of the setting sun. And Gohan found Goten sitting at the edge of this rocky cliffside. Looking over at the sunset. It was _strange_ as Gohan had never seen his brother look so, _contemplative_ before? He was usual such a fun loving bundle of joy. Never staying still for a minute. It was strange to see him standing still for so long.

"Hey Squirt? Whatcha up to?" jovially attempted to lighten the mood did Gohan as he joined his brother on sitting on the rock.

"Big brother... your so far away..." said Goten, almost in a depressive tone. Oh gohan had heard _those words_ before, at it was reminding him of that exact same conversation he knew two other brothers had had. And he wasn't liking it at what _this_ conversation was heading.

"Huh? What?" questioned Gohan, making that he had not believing what he was hearing.

"Your too far away. You've done all these incredible things and you've had so much done in your life. Dad only thinks about you because you've done so much with him. And you're way stronger then I'll ever be. Dad and mum love you more. You take up all the attention. They're _proud_ of you." said Goten, sounding depressed about his lot in life.

Goten had just come back from being evaluated by Goku and by the others. Somehow just suddenly they managed to convince Chi-Chi that Goten learning at least how to defend himself in this world that they were living in right now was advantageous for him. She agreed and they had gone to have Goten evaluated by others.

Goten was found to be having talent, more then his father did at his age. But it was still nowhere near the hidden powers Gohan had displayed in his youth. Goten was set about being trained by Master Roshi. But to Goten, this mustn't be about what he'd wanted. _That_ must be about what it was that had Goten all mopping about about.

"Hmmm... You know what? This reminds me of an exact conversation between two brothers I know." said Gohan.

"You do? What? Who?" asked Goten, the immediate interest apparent as he immediately looked up at his brother.

"I won't tell you their names. But I knew a pair of brothers who had an almost identical conversation as we do just now." continued Gohan.

"Really? How?" pressed on Goten, wanting to know more details. Goten always liked stories.

"They were a pair of brothers. Ninja brothers. Special ninja brothers from a very special clan. There was a bigger brother, and a little brother. The older brother had committed great achievements as a ninja. Graduated first in his class after one year at the Ninja Academy. Youngest to ever unlock the clan's secret bloodline technique. Youngest ever to be a captain of the ninja's elite guard at age 13. Many things were achieved by this brother at unheard of ages, even for their revered ninja clan filled with geniuses, he was an exception. The younger brother was also a genius in his own right, but compared to his brother's achievements, he seemed slow by comparison. Their father was the clan leader, and to the boys, he seemed only to have attention to the older brother. The younger brother revered his older brother as the best, as the greatest of all time, but he harbored a grudge too because it seemed his family's love went mostly to his brother. He began to harbour hopes of surpassing him one day." explained Gohan.

"Well what did they do?" asked Goten, hoping that the key, the solution to his problem was in this story.

"Well one evening, they had conversation. Just the two of them, much like we're having now. And much of it like the conversation we had just now. The younger brother said almost the exact words you said awhile ago. That his brother was too far away. The older brother however said, that he would always be there for him. That he would always be on his side, even if he had to be a wall for him to overcome." said Gohan continuing the story.

"And then what happened?" eagerly awaited Goten, eager to hear the conclusion of the story.

Now this was the part that Gohan had been dreading. If he had a beer bottle, of if either he in fact drank beer, Gohan felt that he would be taking a swig of it.

"The next night, the older brother slaughtered their entire clan in one night. Cousins, family, mother and father, everyone. The whole extended family." Now _this_ was the part of he story Goten _had not_ expected. The horror on his face exhibit. Gohan continued his story.

"The younger brother came home to find his parents slaughtered, by his older brother hanging over-watching them. The older brother told him that he was pathetic, not even worth killing. And when asked of why he did it, he only told him that he'd only done it as a way to "measure himself" and his capabilities, and that he'd only fooled his little brother into thinking that he was a caring, nice older brother in order to measure his "vassal". He told him that he should run. Run and cling to life. And that when he had the same eyes as him, to before him." said Gohan.

_That_, was honestly the most terrifying and heart-wrenching story that Goten had ever heard. It was like the most terrible nightmare come to life. Goten could scarcely imagine it happening to his family. That it would be the most terrible, living nightmare if it could.

"Well? What happened to them afterwards?" asked Goten, still wrenching his shirt with a tight hold after the wrenching of his heart at the terrible story.

"Well, the younger brother swore to avenge himself on his brother. Making it his whole lifes goal, his whole reason for existing, is to killing "That Man" and rebuilding his clan. The younger brother even going on to betray his friends in order to get at his brother. And as far as I know, they're still feuding." said Gohan, finishing his story.

Goten however was looking _not looking well_ at having to digest this information. he was looking as a nervous wreck probably fearing if such a thing were going to happen to _his_ family. But Gohan however, was ready and going to alleviate that fear.

"Don't worry Goten. I won't ever let us get to that. I don't want us to _ever_ end up like that." reassured Gohan, putting a disarming smile and putting his arm over Goten's shoulders. Goten didn't look like he was fully buying it. But then he looked up into his brother's eyes to see if he could tell the truth. And in them, Goten _knew _he was telling the truth, brother to brother.

"But that still does help _me_." said Goten, still going back to depressively going to his situation, the ground floor down of the cliff they sitting on suddenly becoming real interesting.

"Do you honestly _think_ that mom and dad favor me more then you just because of some little thing like I'm stronger?" asked Gohan.

Goten hesitated for a bit, but then he relented and nodded several times.

"Well then I've got a little secret to tell you. This family _LOVES_ you, L-O-V-E, capital letters. They have all of their attention on you." said Gohan.

"They do?" asked out Goten, quickly turning to his brother.

"They sure do! You know dad? He adores you! You look just like him and he sees _so_ much of himself in you. And when your together, he sees you as true legacy. More then I show myself. Don't tell me you haven't seen the way he looks at you when he plays with you?" confirmed Gohan.

And indeed, when Goten thought about all the times his father played with him. He was like a big kid himself, and Goten found it _so_ fun to have him play round. His dad played around with him often. They were quite a pair when they were together, father and son. A tiny smile edged it's way to the edge of his lips.

"And mom? Don't get me started with her. She sees you as her next chance to get a scholar in the family. She goes out of her way to protect you from the world of fighting. It's not for everyone you know? Despite your resemblance to dad, she wants to protect you from that world that could hurt you. _She's_ the reason why we're so skittish about the fighting world around you. It's her way of protecting you because she loves you." said Gohan.

That revelation didn't surprise Goten. He just continued to stare off into the valley at that. While it heartened him to know that his family loved him so much, and that it was for love. It didn't however made him feel any better because it _still_ put him in the situation he was in.

"And hey!? You don't even have to go into _fighting_ in order to make _this_ family proud. You can do it by becoming the one thing neither our dad or I could do? You could go down the road our mother set for you and become the scholar like she wanted for you and me?" suggested Gohan.

"But you and dad are the world's strongest fighters!? You've been fighting and saving the world since before you were my age! You have powers that saves and protects people. The whole WORLD knows who you are and heap praise on you!? How is _that_ to comparison with being just a stupid scholar?" questioned out Goten, standing up and kicking a stone in frustration as he did.

"Being a scholar isn't something to sneeze at. You could help people in a way that we warriors _can't_." replied Gohan.

"But you _chose_ to go into fighting instead of being a scholar! What does _that_ tell me?" re-interred Goten. Gohan had to admit, he was _stumped_ on that one a bit.

But then he finally came back with his own. "Your _right_. I did make the choice _eventually_ to becoming a fighter. But the choice was very much closer then you think. I eventually came to a point where I could _choose_ which direction I could choose to stay on. Either fighting, or studying. I could have _either one_. But I can't have 'em both. And so I came to a decision. And for the betterment of everyone around, I felt that _that_ decision was staying a fighter. Even for _you_ I made this choice." explained Gohan.

"Huh?" Goten said, not understanding how _he_ could be or _was_ a part of the equation.

"Part of the reason I chose to be a fighter, was that so others, especially you, wouldn't have to _have_ to learn how to fight. But now, you have a choice too. And I'm still glad I got to fight so that you could _have_ that choice." added Gohan. Goten stayed silent as he seemed to be reflecting more on those words.

"And anyway, you can choose to go into fighting and continue the legacy set by our father and myself. _Or_, you could break away from it and become the one thing neither of us could be in this family. And that's be a scholar. Be a smart person that helps people and become famous in your own right separate from us. Either that, or _anything_ that you choose to go into. Either way, this family will be _proud_ of you, and will support you all the way in whatever you want to do." finally concluded Gohan.

Goten seemed to be reflecting on his words. And judging by the slight smile to his face, Gohan could tell that it seemed to be giving him _heart_ to know that as the truth. But Goten _still_ had _one more_ thing to ask.

"Gohan, what's it like to fight?" asked Goten, looking up at his brother.

"Hmm? Don't you already know how to fight? Your being trained by Master Roshi, right?" came the reply from Gohan. Questioning whether why Goten was even asking him this question?

"No, I mean _really_ fighting. Like life or death, saving the world type of fighting. _That_ kind of fighting?" re-tasked Goten, re-informing the question.

That _wasn't_ exactly the question Gohan saw coming. Gohan took a look of reflection at that question. It _wasn't_ such an easy question to answer. He looked over at the sunset.

"It's... honestly, the most tough, the most hard, the most _terrifying_, the most brutal, the most _thrilling_, the most _gripping,_ the most _INTENSE_ ordeal you can experience. Oh sure, when it's over there can be nothing more rewarding than feeling like you saved the world. And the relief that comes with lifting that weight off your shoulders is _incredible_. There's no other feeling like it, I can't describe it. But the feeling that you have actually _during_ the proceeding, is that your terrified every second. So much so that every move becomes gripping to you. Because when your facing an opponent for your life, much less the fate of the world, everything gets heightened. You have to pay attention to everything, your every little move, your opponents moves, _EVERYTHING_. Oh sure, like I said, the rewards at the end are great. but that never changes how you feel while during it." admitted Gohan, trying how to best aptly describe his feelings on _fighting_.

"Goten was overblown with how Gohan described fighting. "But Gohan, your the strongest fighter in the world! How can you be scared during a fight?" questioned Goten, not seeing the logic in it, as a child looking at his "_invincible_" older brother.

"Well I wasn't always? And the feeling that I have when I fight, aren't the same as everybody else's. I can't speak for everybody, my feelings are only my own when I fight. But I can see that people like dad and Vegeta truly love to fight while during it. They see a _challenge_, or a fun exercise when they do it. But I don't know how they do it. They just do." said Gohan.

"So? Fighting to save the world, isn't so cool afterall?" questioned Goten.

Gohan looked down at his younger brother tenderly. "I can't imagine a worst environment for you Goten. But if you _really_ want to do it? That I want you to go into this with both eyes wide open. That you devote yourself _totally_. It can be a great experience and reward you endlessly if you can succeed at it. But like I said, it means that you dedicate your life totally." said Gohan, being totally honest with him. Gohan could tell that goten had a lot of thinking left to do before he made a decision. But at least now, he had probably a full view from _both_ sides about what he had to do with his life.

"But don't you worry, for every step of the way, I'll be with you, as your brother." then declared Gohan, and he gave his brother a big ol' one armed hug. Goten giggled, worries washed away. It was fun being with older brother.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts:** **Well, those are how I would see Gohan's feelings on the experience of fighting. I know that in this story he's learned more of the love, but I believe, that as far as **_**real**_** fighting is concerned, his base feelings wouldn't of changed. He's still terrified inside, his Human side more in control over that then his Saiyan side. He's just gotten more control over it over the years.**

**And other then that, how did you like my little heart-to-heart between Goten and Gohan? I wanted their relationship to reflect more of what Sasuke and Itachi had in the past. Because in my view, that's how it should be. With Gohan being the older, more experienced fighter who'd accomplished all the things that he did at an earlier age then everybody. It always bugged me how Goten became a Super Saiyan so easily so young. I realize was a gimmick by Toriyama, and that I'd heard the excuse that it was because Goku was a Super Saiyan at the time of Goten's conception. But **_**really!?**_** It's just not **_**fair**_** to because I feel it disrespects the achievements, the training, the **_**sacrifice**_** that Goku and Gohan made in order to reach there. So in this one, if you haven't noticed, Goten and Trunks **_**aren't**_** Super Saiyans at 8 and 7 years old. It would still take them years and sacrifice for them to get there. And I wanted to play up Goten as having a talent, but as a seemingly lesser degree then to Gohan. Sorta like Sasuke to Itachi. But in this one, tragedy **_**wouldn't**_** strike. Goten would've trained and progressed more at a Goku-like level, with like starting off with Goku's first training regimen as Master Roshi. But all in all, I hope you like my changes.**

**Which by the way, don't ask me how Gohan knows about "The Brothers" conversation. He just does! Maybe Sasuke told the older Naruto when they met up in their world and Naruto told Gohan when they met up again? But really? I don't know, so don't ask me. He just knows, okay?**

**And as for the sparring match with Videl. I know some of you have been clamoring for a rematch between Gohan and Videl. I'm sorry that this wasn't so much of a "fight" so to speak like you probably wanted. That it was only really a showcase of Gohan's new powers and his progression in the years since. I had originally envisioned Gohan unveiling it at the next World Tournament, as he battled a Super Saiyan 2 level opponent. But I still wasn't sure as to **_**which**_** opponent it would be? But this was going to have to do for the epilogue. I know you guys wanted more of a fight out of it, but I'm afraid this is the best I could offer. It's better than nothing.**

**Oh, and the scene with Goten and the mirror and his dad's old uniform, the red one if you haven't been keeping up, was an idea I'd had since almost the very beginning. When I was first conceptualizing the story. I had this in mind way**_**, **_**way, way, **_**way**_** back when I did the scene with Gohan and the uniform back in the first Alternate Path. It was meant to mirror back to that scene with the generations with Goten going it too.**

**But other than that, what did you guys think? This is now **_**officially**_** my longest chapter **_**ever**_**. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Stay tuned because the next chapter will conclude the series and will include my first ever true **_**Lemon**_**. So stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonball Z Alternate Path: Epilogue**

**Chapter :3**

***Warning* Lemon contained in the chapter below.**

It was another few days later, it was the weekend now. So Gohan and Videl took the opportunity of without school for the day they would train. And after a full day's workout, Gohan and Videl were laying in a beautiful field somewhere. Well, _Videl_ was the one laying, Gohan was standing tall as if he still hadn't worked out at all. Videl was laying down, sitting on the grass as she had gone through a _real_ workout.

"Whooo! Gohan, you really know how to work my body up!" said Videl. The innuendo not being lost on Gohan, but with the way Videl said it, he guessed that she hadn't meant it _that way_, and was only commenting how the workout made her feel sore. Or at least that's what he _hoped_, this time.

But then, Videl took things one step _further_, as she opened the collar of her shirt to let the air in, feeling so hot. Not realizing that from the view Gohan had standing over her, she was letting him see her _boob_, nipple and all. Gohan saw a big, plump, _full_ boob and her cleavage from his vantage point. Gohan immediately got a blush on his face, as he then tried to pass it off to pretend he was looking away, but in reality, when he couldn't just look away. They were just _there_!

Videl eventually opened her eyes and looked up at Gohan. She saw the blush on his face and wondered why. Her face had a surprised, _curious_ look to it. She wondered what was causing it? She then looked down at her shirt and realized at what he must've been seeing. A mischievous, _predatory_ grin wormed it's way onto her lips.

"Oh ~Gohan~? You naughty boy." teased Videl in a sing song way.

"Huh? What did I do?" replied Gohan, trying to feign ignorance. He wasn't _that_ good at lying. Never was.

Videl then rushed him and grabbed him by the shoulders. (A/N: Think like how Videl grabbed Saiyaman in that one episode of the anime where she tried to get off information to try to know his identity.) "Don't play innocent with me! You saw my boob! I know you did!" Videl interrogated, shaking him as she did.

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT! I did it! But it was just _there_! I Didn't mean to see it!? You were the one who opened your shirt and _let_ it happen!" argued Gohan, feeling indignant and ashamed all at the same time.

"Well it's not a big deal. It's not as if _you_ haven't seen me naked before?" teased Videl, seemingly shrugging it off.

Yeah, Gohan had seen her naked. _Plenty_ of times after that _first time_ at the castle. When they were _kids_ that is. It had become almost like running gag for them as to how many times they had seen each other naked when they were kids. It became so so that it wasn't even a mode of interest anymore. Chi-Chi had even let them _bathe_ together in the hot barrel at home.

But Gohan remembered the _last_ _time_ he had seen Videl naked. Oh boy did he remember her that time!

It was near one of the last times they were together in that last year before they were separate. They had been tasked with babysitting the _terror twins_ of 1 year old Goten and 2 year old Trunks. They had been left at Master Roshi's island. They had decide to go at he beach. Videl had been wearing a lime green, side-tie bikini, as she was in the throws of puberty and was beginning to grow her figure at the time. But then, the mischievous brat known as Trunks, while she had been holding him, took the two-piece bikini and ripped it off of her. He then began running away with it dangling overhead in his hands, as he sailed it like a trophy, laughing and giggling as ran. Videl was so mad at the little sneak, she ran all over the island trying to catch that little sneak and get her bikini back. Gohan could _still_ laugh at that sight of a naked Videl running over the island after that little toddler who could _really move_ for his age. It was entirely funny then, as it is now. Now that Gohan thought of it. Little Goten was laughing and clapping the whole way too.

Well _eventually_ she caught him and got her bikini back. Though Gohan couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed the then budding figure of the growing up Videl, naked. It was a good thing that Master Roshi was asleep at the time, in his chair over a magazine. Although Gohan suspected he wouldn't have been interested anyway, probably only muttering about only being interested in _older girls_. And it was good thing to that the two babies, Goten and Trunks were too young to remember it. Because otherwise idel would've been too embarrassed having _two_ more boys having seen her naked. But as it stood, since they didn't remember, it was all good.

But now, Gohan was stuck _with_ dealing with a _much_ _older girl_. It was then that it hit him and he was brought back out of his reverie right back to the present.

"Yeah, I've seen you naked before. But that was when we were _kids_. I haven't seen you since you've grown up." finally replied Gohan.

_That_ was when the devious, predatory smirk of Videl, once again came to play.

"So? Then would you?" playfully added Videl.

"Would I what?" questioned Gohan, genuinely not knowing what she was drivng at.

"Would you want to see the "grown up" version of me?" teased Videl.

Now _of course_ Gohan was _tempted_ by this, _veee-e-e-e-eeery_ tempted to see _this_. But another side of him, the more gentlemenly, polite side of him, was telling him _not_ to do it.

"Vi-Videl what are you talking about? We can't do that!? We're adults now! I mean, sure I would _want_ to. But shouldn't we wait for a more _special_ occasion to wait for for something like this? Like saving the world or winning a world title or something?" nervously and bashfully suggested Gohan. His inner, more bashful nature showing up.

"Gohan, it's been special since that first night we revealed ourselves to each other. I've done with "special". When I'm with you, every time is special. But now I've waited 6 years for this moment! 6 years I've waited, ever since that _first night_ for us to be grown up enough to _do this_. I've waited long enough for you. And if you aren't going to do it with by yourself. Then I'm just gonna have to _make you_!" declared Videl, getting a hungry, predatory, but _determined_ look on her face as she hungrily looked at him.

"Now Videl? What are you... **!?**" before he could say anything else, before he knew it, he was grabbed by the shoulder of his shirt and flown out as Videl had grabbed him and rocketed him along in the skies as a Super Saiyan 2.

Ad the next thing Gohan knew, before he'd known it, he was standing in Videl's room in her house. Looks like Super Saiyan 2 really rockets forward the _speed_.

It'd been _years_ since Gohan had last been in Videl's room. It didn't really look any different. Just the look of a typical teenager's room.

"Videl? Are you sure we should be doing _this_!? Now!? At this time of day?" questioned Gohan, his timid nature worrying him.

"Relax, I know what your thinking. My mom and dad aren't here today, and I called back all the servants. There's nobody here but you and me. We're totally safe." assured Videl.

Well at least at _that_, Gohan could relax a little easier. But there was still one more question gnawing at him.

"Well then, all I've got to say is. Are you sure?" asked Gohan.

"As sure as sure as can be. I've been waiting a long time for this. _DON'T_ disappoint me." declared Videl with authority. And from then on, there was no turning back.

*******Warning**** * *****Lemon Alert*******

Gohan went first, as it was agreed apon, as he disrobed out of his red and blue fighting uniform. And when he was done, Videl saw that he was a relatively lanky build, but with _high_ definition. His muscles were beautifully sculped on his frame, like professional track racer or a high diving artist. He was evidently and truly _really_ built for speed. Videl never liked big _bulky_ muscles. But every girl liked definition, and he _definitely_ had some _definition_. And what she saw below, his _shaft_ had grown significantly since the last time she saw it too. It wasn't _monstrous_, and if Videl had to guess, it was probably close to average size for a male of his age. But it was _plenty_ big enough to suit _any_ girl's needs. Videl was impressed, and couldn't _wait_ to feel it.

"_Nice!_ I'm _really_ enjoying what I'm seeing!" complimented Videl.

Next, it was _her_ turn. And as Gohan watched from sitting on the bed, Videl stripped out of her shirt. Sensually lifting it up, her trademark white, overlarge, shirt. Slowly revealing her flat, toned, stomach, her sexy curves, and then topped it off with revealing her breasts, as she had proved earlier that she had been _not_ wearing a bra. And once she was done with her shirt, she moved on to her pants. Videl took her fingers to the hem of her bike shorts, and then at a normal pace, she pulled them down panties and all, all in one go.

And then, there Videl stood. With the wall at her back she stood completely naked. She had her arms on her hips and Gohan got to inspect every _inch_ of her with his eyes. She stood there, having a fit, and athletic form to her body. Her stomach was toned, but not too toned. Her legs also had _thick_, athletic calves that were toned. And her biceps were also toned for a woman, showing that she had _real_ muscle to go along with her training. She had plump, _round,_ full breasts, of which _any_ woman would be proud of. They weren't huge, but they were plenty big enough. Gohan guessed at perfect C's, not D's. And in between her legs, Gohan saw a perfect little black fuzz of hair covering her nether region. Gohan almost missed the "old" Videl where he could see everything down there when it was bare. But now Gohan saw that the little Videl that he once knew was gone. Now he now saw that he was dealing with a woman, a fully grown woman!

"Wow Videl! You're- you're a real Woman now! I can't believe it! You look so beautiful!" exclaimed a fascinated and amazed Gohan.

"Why thank you Gohan, it feels nice to be appreciated~." struck up Videl. Striking a sexy pose as she did that almost got Gohan losing control of his nostrils.

"Yeah, your all grown up now. Into a _real_ Woman! But it makes me kinda wonder how the body of the little girl I once knew, could turn into _THIS_!?" commented Gohan.

"Well, don't be disappointed, you're going to see _exactly_ how!" then said Videl. Gohan didn't know what Videl had meant, as he was mystified as to her meaning.

But then when the blinds were shut, and the light dimmed down, and a projection appeared itself on the wall next to Videl as if from a projector. Gohan saw on the projection, a picture of Videl when she was young. Standing naked and straight in front of the camera. And then the projector seemed to motion, and Gohan could tell by the motion of pictures it seemed to be a motion picture and that Videl was seeming beginning to slowly grow.

"You took naked pictures of yourself every day when you were growing up?" asked a dumbfounded Gohan as he realized this as he was watching the slideshow that moved like a motion picture.

"Please! I took naked pictures of myself every week. And I made _this_ with it. Like I said, I been waiting a very long time for this. _Six years_ in fact. From the day of that _first night_ we were together. Up until this very moment, I have been in anticipation of this day." informed Videl, her voice now seeming disembodied as Gohan had his attention firmly fixed on the motion picture and couldn't discern were Videl's body was in the now darkness of the room.

Gohan went through the _entire_ reel of the motion picture. Watching Videls body grow up, and in what places _exactly_ grow up, from the girl he knew, to this very now, Gohan watched the entire growth of Videl's body from the girl, to the woman he now knew.

At the end of it, at the end of the reel, Videl's real body stepped out in front of her picture self, in the exact same pose. And when the film was over, the projector cut out, and automatically moved out of the way, and the lights lit up, all simultaniously. And Videl was left, standing in the middle of the room before Gohan. Videl once again struck out another sexy pose.

"Well? What do you think?" teasingly asked Videl.

"What do I think? I think your incredible! Doing all this for me!? And I think that it's incredible that the journey you've made from the girl I knew before, into the woman I now see before me. Though with all that hair down _there_. I kinda miss how you used to be with it all bare the way down there and how I used to able to see everything between your legs." commented Gohan.

"Well if you miss the "old" Videl still?" Videl went to say, but then pressed a button on her digital wristwatch she had around her wrist. And then, to Gohan's amazement, she began to shrink down before his eyes.

"Then that can be arranged." said Videl in a smaller voice. She was now smaller, down to her younger self. She was now shrunk down and had regressed to her earlier age where Gohan had known her.

"W-What!? Vi-Videl? H-How is this possible!?" asked a totally amazed Gohan, who had now stood up from his seat. There was now a noticeable difference in height between them.

"Through Bulma's technology. She said she'd adapted it through a "shrink watch" that she used to have. Basically she used the technology from that, and she used that to shrink the... whatever-you-call-it that controls your body growth." explained Videl.

She then took another same watch and placed it on Gohan's wrist, and then as a demonstration, she pushed the button and Gohan to his turn shrunk down. Gohan was now the size to where _he_ had been before when they had first known each other, and they were now standing up front before with each other.

"Wow, this is awesome. Just how many of these are there?" asked Gohan.

"These are the only two prototypes. Bulma wanted to keep the technology 'close to the chest' as she put it. But I managed to convince her to lend them to me. They work, that you can set it up right to the day." explained Videl. And Gohan noticed on the digital watch of Videl that it said {10 years, 200-something days} on them. If Gohan's memory served him, that was right around the exact date that Videl had grown to to "_that_" night. The first night at which they "revealed" themselves to each other. Looks like Videl had youthened herself back to the day that their night had happened.

"But you can only go back to a day you were. You can't go past what you are to this today. And it can only work for a couple of hours at a time." further explained Videl.

"Wow, Videl, looks like you've been busy. You really came prepared for this didn't you? And you did all of this for me?" appreciatively questioned out did Gohan.

"Well, not _all_ of this was for you!" suddenly said Videl, as she then dropped down.

"Hey!" called out Gohan as he then found Videl sucking on his pre-pubescent dick.

Videl then afterwards popped back up. "Sorry, but I just couldn't resist tasting what you had had before, before moving on to the "Main Course"." cheekily remarked Videl. Gohan just got on a cheeky, mischievious grin. Gohan would have to make her "pay" for that one.

Gohan then dropped down to _his_ turn. Videl gasped as he did so. And with his thunbs, opening up the "folds" of her "lips" to get a look-see at her innards.

Gohan then popped back up to _his_ turn. "Sorry, but _I_ couldn't resist getting a look-see at the "old" inner you before I got a hold of the new you." said to his turn Gohan, giving her a big, cheeky grin as he did so. Looks like turn-about was fairplay.

A smirk got on the lips of Videl, before she touched the wristwatches on both their wrists and they both grew up in front of each other. They now stood naked in their grown up forms in front of each other.

"Brace yourself big boy. Because showtime is over. Get ready for the main event." declared Videl. Gohan didn't need to be told twice.

Gohan then planted a kiss on her lips, rapturous, and passionate, with lust and love. Videl had to stand on her tippy toes and Gohan had to lean in due to their difference in height as they tied with a two-tongue tango.

Gohan then started planting kisses down her shoulder, being careful to be gentle. Then he wound his way around her as he was planting her with kisses. He then grabbed her breasts from behind. He played with them and toyed with them, being careful as this was still new to him. But Videl seemed to be enjoying it, judging from the moans he was hearing from her. Yes, Videl was enjoying it, as Gohan was playing with her breasts and being careful with her as he was figuring her out and what she liked, and what she didn't like.

Gohan then wound himself back around to in front of her and made his way to her nipples. He began to turn and twist them gently, trying to get moans of excitement and pleasure out of Videl, which he did.

For someone who had only read about it and studied about it rather than any practical experience because this was his first time, he was rather good. He was going by his instincts and what he thought would feel good. And it was working! But then, that was what one should expect from Saiyan instincts.

Videl was enjoying his playing along with her, as was indicated by her female juices starting to lubricate her inner lips between her legs. But now was the time Videl fingered _she_ should take control.

And so she pushed out suddenly at Gohan and shoved him to the bed. Gohan was confused for a second before he realized from devious look on her face, and by what she was peering at, at what she was wanting to do.

She then dropped down with him and started to lick at his shaft. The sensation was intoxicating to Gohan. He had never felt anything like it in his life before. It made him feel so _good_.

Once Videl judged he was nice and warmed up, she moved on to putting the appendage in her mouth and sucking on it. Now if Gohan had thought that she was making him feel good before, then this next sensation made him feel _Great!_

Videl couldn't put her mouth through the whole length of the shaft, but for as much of the pumping she was doing, it was great. Gohan _almost_ blew his load into her mouth, but thank goodness he was able to hold back just enough not to. Eventually, Videl stopped before _That_ could happen.

But Videl _was_ able to garner _some_ of his seed that had leaked out. She lifted herself up and licked her lips victoriously as she tasted his seed.

"Mmmhhhh, delicious." declared Videl with a victorious grin as she licked away the seed.

Gohan just smirked back from below. "Heh heh... Looks like _you've_ had your fun pleasuring _me_ now. Now let me return back the favor." said Gohan before he swiftly turned the tables on her and swept her out from over him, and then it was _her_ turn to be lying on the bed.

Gohan then pushed her spread legs up so that he had full access to her "snatch". Gohan now opened up the folds with his fingers and now had an un-obstructed view of the full grown and real "Videl". If Gohan's attention had been there, he would've seen up above was Videl, looking down with a blush on her face.

She had been the aggressive one up to date in this encounter, but you never _really_ get over your shyness in such situations as a first time. 'He's _really_ seeing me now! The whole _real_ _ME_!', 'What is he going to think of it?', 'What is he going to think of me!?', these and those thoughts going through her head at that moment. Gohan couldn't know, Videl _couldn't_ let him _know_ that she was thinking those thoughts at that moment.

Gohan then went to work with his tongue on her most private of parts. Gohan went to work sucking and licking her juices, and otherwise fiddling with her parts. Needless to say, this was making Videl going _CRAZY!_

But eventually, the foreplay had to end. And eventually Gohan found himself with his dick, standing apart, ready for insertion. But Gohan was still hesitating.

"Videl, we've come this far, we've had our fun. But now we can still end this _right now_. This next part I'm told i painful for those who it is their first time." spoke Gohan, his eyes over-shadowed.

Videl understood where he came from. That caring side of him was worried about hurting her. Even at _this_ juncture he was thinking about only her. But that timid side of him had to go for tonight.

"Gohan, I get what your talking about. And I understand. But you have to know that I love you, and that I trust you. I want you to give this to me. To _Do_ this with me. Like I said I've been waiting for this day for six years for us to be grown up enough for this moment. I've _always_ been waiting for you to give this to me." said Videl. And then she swept up and to her turn placed Gohan on his back.

Videl then went and took off her bands that held her pigtails together and let her long hair free flow. God Videl looked so _hot_ with her hair let down like that, Gohan thought.

And then, Videl positioned herself over the appendage that was Gohan's shaft and dropped down into it. She dropped down, and used her hands to help herself _ease_ in. The shaft went in. Videl gasped in pain as she felt it broke through, and broke through the inner wall that was her Hymen. Blood came leaking out of her opening.

Videl had been grasping and hugging at Gohan as she went through the procedure, her face twisted in pain next to his. But eventually the pain subsided and then Videl felt ready.

"Videl? Are you okay?" queried Gohan, ever more worried now now that he had hurt her.

"I'm okay. It's just a little pain, I can handle it for what's what to come. I'm ready to move on. Hope you weren't hoping that this was the end of it. Because your _not_ getting out that easily mister!" defiantly remarked Videl.

Gohan was at least glad that she was alright. He could do without the attitude a bit, but then again, that was Videl, and wouldn't love her any other way.

Gohan then began to pump, and pump, and began to establish his own rhythm. As Gohan began to pound away, they were found themselves in the position known as "the Beast-with-two-backs" position.

Honestly, Both Gohan and Videl were in euphoria, they felt like they were in heaven as they were pumped with the juices of life. hey had never felt like a sensation in their lives. As Gohan pounded away and they both kissed in between the intervals. Eventually they both came to a climax together and the feeling peaked.

Now, Gohan and Videl, both naked and coated with sweat, settled down in exhaustion on the bed.

And it was there, as Gohan looked across at the face of the woman he loved, after just having gone through an evening of making beautiful love together, that he looked on and that he couldn't help but to see visions of the future come into his head.

He saw his father, and brother, and Trunks, and Videl, and even Brody, battling a second coming of Broly while _he_ was away somehow. He saw himself participating in the next tournament and battling a character called Cell Junior. He saw himself fighting over some creature named Majin Buu. He saw himself battle Brody in one final showdown where Brody is a Legendary Super Saiyan 2. He saw himself years later battling a villain named Baby and fighting him and throwing a spirit bomb while Baby threw a ball of pure hatred, pitting the hope and hatred of planet Earth against one another, literally.

Overall, Gohan saw that he had a lot of adventures yet to come in the future. And in a hundred years from now he saw another tournament, with two giant statues overhanging. Gohan just saw one of the statues as his father Goku, and Gohan could just hear the future announcer declare.

"Aaaaaand let's not forget the contributions of the legend himself, our hero, the Legendary Goku!" came the announcer's call and the crowd would go wild.

"And let's not forget the contributions of his equally legendary son, the Mighty Gohan!" came the announcer again, and the crowds would once again go wild. Gohan saw that his statue was in the likeness of his present day self. With cape and all.

Gohan also saw his father's, and by detraction his, descendant battling with Vegeta's descendant. And in the corner, Gohan saw a kid who was likely more of _his_ progeny and one of Broly's, battle on another ring.

Yup, Gohan found that he would have many more adventures and and interesting life coming up in his life. But as he looked on at the woman that he loved, the woman that he realized would be his future wife, he thought back to all the things that he had accomplished, all the things that he had done with his life up to this point. And he thought back, and to think, that the moment that changed all this was thanks to a moment by this wonderful woman. To when she snuck out and came to The Cell Games. And he thought about that world that he had visited. That to think, if she had not gone to the Cell Games, none of this might've happened!? That their destinies was different.

But now, thanks to her, their destinies had changed. Because one way or another, they had made their own Alternate Path!

* * *

**Author's FINAL Thoughts:**** And end credit rolls... And I'm left leaving with you a glimpse into the future. A glimpse of what I **_**would've**_** done had I gone ahead with a full sequel. I'm sorry, but this is all I have to give right now. I've given you 6 to 7 years of my life committed to this project, and I just couldn't give 2 to 3 more. I'm sorry, but as far as **_**this**_** series is concerned, it's the end of the trails.**

**Now, I know this "Lemon scene" might not be very good. But it was my very first one!? And what do you expect from a 27 year old virgin? That's right, I admit it, I am a 27 year old VIRGIN! I don't know what it actually is like to have sex. Even now, I'm only using stapled together scenes from other places that I've seen. I just hope that it was good enough to stand up.**

**Now, way back when, I asked you to call me a "Dbz writing God." Now I won't ask you to do that for me again. I just wanted that because I wanted to feel like I was the best. That I was good enough at my craft to be considered among the best! That I was finally the best at something in my life. Like I had done something to finally be worthy of it. That my craft was worthy of being considered among the Pantheon of the great stories on this site! Because I feel that after all the work I've put in, all the years and the effort, and the agonizing, A-G-O-N-I-Z-I-N-G over every detail of it and the craft and care that went into the making of it. That my work **_**deserves**_** to be there. Because to me, _this_ _is_ the best fanfic of all, in my heart.**

**But because I had to **_**ask**_** you to give that to me, the feeling was somehow **_**hollow**_**. That I didn't **_**earn**_** your validation.**

**So that's why I'm asking you, when your done reading this fic, for those of you who've stuck by me this long through the **_**entire**_** series, give me your thoughts on it. I want you to give me your honest comments and labels on the overall product. I can be good, it can be that it sucked. ****Now I realize that by reviews and views alone my series isn't the best ever by any stretch of the imagination. The fact is I'd hoped my fic would've reached the status of such writers as such as my writing heroes, Kenchi618 and the like. But I realize that by reviews and popularity alone my fic haven't reached that success. But thanks to you and your responses to who thought my fic was the best, your reviews were phenomenal! You made me think that my fic was worthy of being considered great. And now I must ask you again to do that. ****Give me your best inventive titles to comment on about either the greatness or flub that you think it is. Don't give it to me unless it's from the heart, just so I can earn it that way.**

**Now, this is the final epilogue to my series. And over the last 7 or so years of writing this series I feel as though I've shared a part of my soul with you. Some of my hopes and dreams, thoughts on the original series itself, and even some of my sexual tastes, as eccentric as they may be. As indicated by the first "love scene" between Gohan and Videl at Gohan's birthday. **_**That**_** more or less would be how **_**I**_** would like to have approached that situation in real life. I would've liked that to happen to me.**

**Gohan would have to be my ultimate ideal. The ultimate dream of which I would like to be like. Young, body like a god, prince, handsome, well respectful, strongest in the universe. **_**This**_** would be my ultmate ideal to be like in real life.**

**But if I were to be honest, if Gohan is my ideal, then the Naruto crew would represent who I actually am. The intelligence and the laziness from Shikamaru, the self-confidence issues of Hinata, the sweetness and the big body-ness of Choji, and a bit of the brooding nature and family tragedy of Sasuke. I remember many a time back in school, after my dad passed away suddenly and traumatically for me in his sleep when I was 13. I can remember many a time in school when I would just walk by myself with my thoughts to myself all alone during the recess area, much like I would imagine Sasuke would do in real life. Anyway, I just thought that you should have a picture of who it is who's writing this to you.**

**Anyway, that's it for me. I don't know if I'll ever write a fanfiction story ever again? I have a few ideas for stand alone Naruto fics. But as far as Dragonball fics, this seems the end. I hope this seies has been as thrilling to read as it has been a pleasure to write it all these years. It has been an honor and a priviledge. Now, for those of you who've stuck with me all this time and who've been loyal and faithful, I say thank you. And to any of those who have yet to read it and would read it in the future, I say this. Hope you've enjoyed the story too as much as we I had making it. But for now, so long for now. **

**Sincerely yours, Jean-Marc Leblanc AKA DbzpreteenGohanfan87, Author.**


End file.
